


Перестань играть (с моим сердцем)

by Saysly



Series: Красно-бело-синий крест [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Стива не устраивает, как все сложилось у них с Рамлоу.Однако Брок явно не стремится облегчить ему жизнь.





	Перестань играть (с моим сердцем)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quit Playing Games (With My Heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691095) by [Chichirinoda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda). 



Стив никогда не планировал лишиться девственности таким вот образом — с другим мужчиной, со своим подчиненным, попав в ловушку под рухнувшим зданием и отчаянно нуждаясь в спасении. Ничего подобного. Но он не мог сказать, что жалел о случившемся. Может быть, была причина, по которой его оставляли равнодушным все те милые девушки, с которыми Наташа пыталась его свести. Может быть, дело было не в том, что он тосковал по Пегги, или был слишком занят, чтобы тратить время на свидания.

Может быть, дело было в том, что Брок Рамлоу чертовски его заводил.

К сожалению, при этом Брок Рамлоу еще и невероятно его бесил.

После их спасения наступило затишье в операциях, и они почти не видели друг друга. Только тогда до Стива дошло, что он даже не знает номер Брока. Как и где он живет или что делает, когда не работает.

Следующая их встреча состоялась, когда Стив столкнулся с ним в лифте. Стив улыбнулся, Брок кивнул ему и привычно поздоровался коротким:  
— Кэп.

И всё. Брок отвернулся и уставился на менявшиеся цифры. Лифт полз наверх в тишине. С Броком было еще трое бойцов из Страйка, поэтому Стив ничего не сказал и не сделал, но, глядя, как тот выходит из лифта, даже не оглянувшись на него, с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не чувствовать себя обиженным.

«Не жди от меня добра, Кэп», сказал ему Рамлоу. Этого было недостаточно. Стив не собирался все бросать как есть.

Через три дня Стив шел навстречу Рамлоу в коридоре на этаже арсенала. Вокруг больше никого не было, и это казалось идеальной возможностью поговорить и прояснить, что, в конце концов, происходит и чего Брок хочет, чтобы они смогли перейти к следующему этапу, каким бы он ни оказался.

Стив протянул руку, чтобы остановить его.  
— Рамлоу, я тут подумал…

— Нет времени на болтовню, Кэп, — перебил его Рамлоу, отводя его руку в сторону и продолжая идти даже еще быстрее. Он ухмыльнулся, оглянувшись на Стива через плечо. — У меня свидание с каким-то идиотом из ООН, за которым нужен глаз да глаз, чтобы его никто не прибил. Как будто это кого-то огорчит. В другой раз, ладно?

И прежде чем Стив успел ответить, Брок запрыгнул в закрывающиеся двери лифта и исчез.

Через неделю после этого их созвали в один из многочисленных конференц-залов Трискелиона для обсуждения новой угрозы, замаячившей на горизонте. Ник Фьюри уведомил их о секте, поклонявшейся созданию, которое они звали истинным демоном, но на деле являвшимся, по всеобщему мнению, не более чем очередным объектом исследований AIM, обколотым экстремисом. Однако и это было достаточно опасно.

Стив ухитрился сесть за стол рядом с Рамлоу. Он внимательно слушал Фьюри и рассматривал инфракрасные спутниковые снимки, показывавшие место нахождения лидера секты, но в то же время он позволил левой руке скользнуть вниз и погладить колено Брока. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как взгляд того на мгновение лег ему на лицо, и успел поверить, что его опять проигнорируют. Затем почувствовал, как по бедру скользнула шершавая ладонь. Этого было достаточно в качестве ответа на мучивший его вопрос, но затем Брок накрыл его пах и сжал.

Стив с трудом удержался и не выпрыгнул из кресла.

Наташа бросила на него заинтересованный взгляд, а Рамлоу ухмыльнулся, убрав руку. Стив до конца собрания пытался не покраснеть.

В конце Ник сообщил, что они готовят данные для новой операции, на которую отправят Страйк вместе с Капитаном Америкой и Черной Вдовой, чтобы разобраться с угрозой и покончить с сектой.

Стив провел несколько дней в раздумьях, удастся ли ему каким-то образом застать Рамлоу в одиночестве, не поставив под угрозу операцию, однако затем пришло сообщение, что лидер секты взорвался раньше, чем они предполагали, забрав с собой пятнадцать сектантов.

Когда их вызвали в офис Ника, Рамлоу оказался там раньше Стива. Он молчаливой тенью опирался на стену, его взгляд был темным и нечитаемым. Однако после того, как Ник рассказал им о новостях, Рамлоу усмехнулся Стиву:  
— Не повезло, Кэп. Могли немного повеселиться.

И, не сказав больше ни слова, вышел, оставив Стива гадать, что именно имелось в виду.

Он абсолютно запутался к этому моменту. Рамлоу играл с ним, это было очевидно. Дело было не в том, что он не хотел Стива. В этом можно было не сомневаться. Но Стиву надоело играть по его правилам. Ему нужно было знать, что происходит, и единственный способ сделать это состоял в проведении собственной операции.

Он не стал просить о помощи ни Наташу, ни Клинта, даже осознавая, что шпионаж не относится к его основным талантам. Он знал, что не может притвориться одним из них. Так что вместо этого он попытался придумать, как Капитан Америка может получить нужную информацию, не слишком откровенно выдавая себя.

Он дружелюбно общался с людьми и мимоходом упоминал Страйк и Брока, когда это было в тему. В результате из множества разговоров с разными агентами ЩИТа он узнал, где страйковцы проводят время, когда не находятся на службе. После серии наблюдений, исследований различных частей здания и даже прямой слежки за Броком он узнал, что тот каждый день в одиночку ходит на стрельбище, всегда в одно и то же время.

На следующий день он был там, отрабатывая свои навыки стрельбы без защитных наушников, придя всего на несколько минут раньше Брока.

Разумеется, точно по расписанию Стив услышал звук открывшейся двери, а затем тяжелый топот ботинок Брока, шедшего вдоль ряда ниш для стрелков. Они наконец-то были наедине, и Брок не мог притвориться, что куда-то спешит. Как Стив и надеялся.

Он опустил пистолет, когда Брок подошел к нему, и начал разворачиваться, когда уверенная рука легла ему на задницу и сжала с такой силой, что он ударился бедром о стойку перед собой. Брок пробормотал ему в ухо:  
— Наконец-то поймал меня, да?

Стив повернул голову, чтобы видеть, как Рамлоу опускается на полную стопу. Ему пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до его уха.  
— Ну, да, ты ходишь сюда каждый день в одинаковое время. Думал, я никогда не вычислю этого? Я не шпион, но что-то умею.

Пальцы Рамлоу снова сжали его задницу, он усмехнулся.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я настолько туп, чтобы вести себя предсказуемо?

У Стива отвисла челюсть.  
— Я… подожди. — Он уставился на самодовольное лицо Брока и сделал единственное, о чем мог подумать, — поцеловал его.

Брок не столько отозвался на поцелуй, сколько набросился на Стива в ответ. Он убрал руку с его задницы, а в следующее мгновение к животу Стива прижался холодный ствол глока. Свободной рукой Рамлоу толкнул его на стойку. Их зубы столкнулись со стуком, и Стив едва не прокусил собственную губу из-за яростного напора, с которым Рамлоу целовал его.

Он подвинулся так, чтобы усесться на стойке, обняв Рамлоу руками и притянув его ближе. Его разрывало от желания смягчить происходящее, чтобы насладиться моментом, и ответить Рамлоу с той же страстностью. Рамлоу не дал ему выбора, раздвинув колени и втиснувшись между ними, все так же стоя на цыпочках, чтобы не разрывать жадного поцелуя.

— На хрена ты такой высокий? — прорычал Рамлоу между короткими укусами. — Я бы трахнул тебя прямо сейчас, прямо в этой комнате, но я не захватил лестницу.

— П-прости, — выдохнул Стив, неуверенно улыбаясь.

Брок с такой силой укусил его за губу, что пустил кровь, затем ухмыльнулся.  
— Никогда не прощу тебя.

После этого Брок отстранился и потянулся к ширинке Стива.  
— Сколько же ты времени убил на это, придурок, — сказал он, одной рукой расстегивая молнию. — У меня яйца уже красно-бело- _синие_.

Стив едва мог дышать после поцелуев, и его сердце заколотилось еще быстрее от предвкушения. Даже так, он кинул быстрый взгляд на дверь, потом обратно на лицо Рамлоу. Он хотел застать того одного, но совсем не планировал заняться вот этим в общественном месте. Однако страх быть обнаруженными только сильнее завел его. Ему было ужасно тесно в джинсах, и он хотел, чтобы Рамлоу поторопился и расстегнул уже его ширинку.

— Ты собираешься отпустить ствол? — спросил он, улыбнувшись. Это было не особенно безопасно, и с двумя руками дело бы пошло быстрее.

Но Рамлоу в ответ вдавил пистолет Стиву под подбородок и ухмыльнулся. Он наконец расстегнул ширинку и обхватил член Стива второй рукой.  
— Ты об этом? — Он подчеркнул вопрос, коротко сжав член. — Я не отпущу его, пока он не выстрелит.

— О боже, — выдохнул Стив, хватаясь за край стойки. Он почувствовал, как метал гнется под его руками, но был уверен, что просто рухнет на спину, если разожмет пальцы.

Ему пришлось сильнее запрокинуть голову, когда Рамлоу сильнее надавил пистолетом ему под подбородком, его дыхание учащалось с каждой минутой. Стив знал, что ему не стоило заниматься этим, что дело не только в опасности, но и в унижении, которое ему предстоит пережить, если их застанут. Однако в этот миг ему было все равно.

Рамлоу дрочил ему с безжалостной эффективностью.  
— Я тут думал, — почти равнодушно сказал он, — что с твоей сывороткой у тебя должна быть просто сверхвыносливость. Готов поспорить, что тебя должно хватить на несколько часов, а? Ну то есть, сразу после того, как ты перестанешь быть чертовым девственником и спускать за десять секунд.

Дыхание Стива стало еще быстрее. Он стонал и извивался на стойке, приоткрыв рот и плотно зажмурившись.  
— Я… я… — Ему не хватало воздуха.

— Или ты будешь кончать, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока у меня будут силы играться с тобой, — продолжил Рамлоу. — Интересно, что случится раньше: у меня рука отвалится или ты больше не сможешь кончить?

— Брок… — сумел выдавить Стив, хотя понятия не имел, как ответить на его вопрос. Он вообще не знал, что можно ответить на такое.

— Не нужно ничего говорить, — проворковал Рамлоу. — Даже так — давай ты просто пососешь вот это.

К губам Стива внезапно прижалось дуло пистолета. Он вздрогнул и послушно открыл рот, на его язык лег металлический вкус, а зубы царапнул прицел, когда пистолет вошел глубже.

Сердце Стива колотилось так, будто собиралось взорваться у него в груди. Он полностью доверял Рамлоу. Тот был агентом ЩИТа, и они сражались плечом к плечу сотни раз. Они снова и снова спасали жизни друг друга. Стив не ощущал угрозы, он знал, что с легкостью может справиться с Рамлоу. Его невероятно возбуждало происходящее.

На самом деле, как только ствол пистолета оказался у него во рту, Стив вздрогнул и закричал вокруг него. Рамлоу рассмеялся и с силой сжал его член, останавливая его оргазм на самом пике.

— Чертов новичок, — почти ласково произнес он, хотя слова и были грубыми. — Я еще не закончил.

Обе руки Стива были заняты, одна сминала перегородку, другая крошила край стойки, на которой он сидел. Он всхлипнул, вздрогнув, когда Рамлоу смягчил хватку и снова начал оглаживать его член. Стив поднял руку с мыслями коснуться Рамлоу в ответном жесте, но тот резко произнес:  
— Нет. Держи руки, где они были.

Стив в растерянности снова ухватился за стойку. Он подвинулся чуть назад, чувствуя, что теряет равновесие. На его языке густо разливался маслянистый привкус глока, а тело трясло от не случившегося оргазма.

Рамлоу жестко дрочил ему, и Стив был таким чувствительным, что ощущал каждую мозоль на его пальцах. Прошли минуты, наполненные вспышками удовольствия и шумом крови в ушах, когда Стив почувствовал приближение нового оргазма. Его хныканье стало чуть громче, все тело напряглось. Он не знал, позволит ли Брок ему кончить в этот раз или снова жестоко остановит на самом краю. Может быть, он сделал что-то неправильно? Он не понимал, почему Брок не разрешил его коснуться. А с пистолетом во рту он не мог даже взмолиться, чтобы Брок дал ему кончить.

Он приоткрыл один глаз и увидел, что Рамлоу ухмыляется от уха до уха. Стив издал тихий, полный отчаяния звук, и ухмылка стала еще шире.  
— Не скули, пацан. Ты способен на большее, чем это. — И Рамлоу сжал его, сверкнув полными коварства глазами. Стив закричал вокруг пистолета; стойка, за которую он держался, смялась еще сильнее под его пальцами, пока он трясся и извивался от восхитительной пытки.

Пока Стив во второй раз отходил от края оргазма, Рамлоу вытащил пистолет из его рта и прижал к виску. Стив почувствовал теплое прикосновение дула к коже, чуть влажное от его слюны. Он тяжело дышал. Поводив челюстью и облизав пересохшие губы, он спросил:  
— И что дальше?  
Он был уверен, что у Брока есть план.

И он был прав.

Брок усмехнулся.

— Слезай и разворачивайся, Кэп.

— Ты такой… странный, Рамлоу, — выдохнул Стив, тем не менее послушно сползая со стойки и поворачиваясь.

— Давай, нагибайся, — сказал Рамлоу, хлопнув его по заднице. Стив покраснел и оперся руками на стойку, чуть наклонившись вперед. Он смотрел на бумажную цель в конце дорожки, на плотное скопление дырок точно по центру груди. Рамлоу сжал его бедро одной рукой, а второй прижал пистолет к спине, чуть ниже ребер.

Одной рукой Брок стянул джинсы Стива, бросив их висеть возле его колен, затем расстегнул собственную ширинку и прижался к нему, водя бедрами по кругу и потираясь членом о тугие ягодицы. Стив неожиданно запаниковал. Он не был уверен в своей готовности к этому.

— Брок, я…

— Цыц, — велел Брок, и Стив не мог сказать с уверенностью, не послышалась ли ему нежность в его голосе. — Ты там, где я хочу тебя видеть. Теперь доверься мне и наслаждайся.

Он протянул руку и снова начал дрочить член Стива, скользнув своим между его бедер. Он остановился на этом, покачиваясь вперед и назад. Стив охнул и снова зажмурился, пока пальцы Рамлоу массировали его.

Он наконец-то мог двигаться, и это стало невероятным облегчением. Он дергал бедрами с каждым толчком Рамлоу, подаваясь к нему, прижимаясь к нему спиной, а затем с силой толкаясь обратно в хватку его пальцев.  
— Боже, Брок… Пожалуйста, не мучай меня снова…

— Не умоляй, ты выше этого, — рявкнул Рамлоу. — Я тебе нахрен рот кляпом заткну в следующий раз.

— Обещаешь? — шутливо спросил Стив, затем внезапно осознал, что со стороны Рамлоу это могло и не быть шуткой.

Их тела ритмично двигались, воздух наполнял звук сталкивающейся плоти. Прошло совсем мало времени, когда движения Рамлоу стали сбивчивыми, а Стив в третий раз ощутил нарастающую волну оргазма. Он хрипло и рвано дышал, и выдохи Рамлоу горячо и влажно ложились на его плечо. Прижавшись к широкой спине Стива лбом, Рамлоу снова и снова дергал бедрами, подталкивая членом его яйца.

Затем, наконец, Стив снова вскрикнул, оргазм прокатился по нему волной, еще более мощный, чем два предыдущих. На стойку плеснуло белыми струями. Рамлоу издал тихий чувственный стон всего на пару мгновений позже, и на бедра Стива выплеснулось его семя, потекшее вниз теплыми и липкими ручейками.

Стив рухнул на локти на стойку, опустив голову и тяжело дыша. Рамлоу отстранился и заправился, тихое шуршание застегиваемой молнии едва донеслось до Стива над звуком его собственного дыхания. Он быстро развернулся, подхватывая джинсы, прежде чем они свалились полностью, его сердце снова понеслось вскачь.

Брок выглядел абсолютно собранным, может быть, с легким блеском пота на коже, но он точно не выглядел так, словно только что увлеченно занимался неряшливым сексом в общественном месте. Он ухмылялся.  
— Боишься, что я просто уйду, бросив тебя?

Стив неловко потянул джинсы вверх, его пальцы с трудом справились с ширинкой. Его бедра были липкими, а кожа покраснела от жара. Он чувствовал себя выжатым, но в хорошем смысле.  
— Ну… да. Ты избегал меня с тех пор, как… ты знаешь.

Рамлоу закатил глаза и прислонился спиной к стене. Он все еще держал в руке глок. Убрав его плавным движением в кобуру под мышкой, он засунул большие пальцы в петли пояса.  
— Разве так не веселее, когда все не так просто?

Стив шагнул к нему и взял его лицо в ладонь.  
— Я хочу сделать это правильно, Рамлоу. Я знаю, что ты тоже хочешь быть со мной, но почему меня не покидает ощущение, что ты со мной играешь?

Рамлоу на мгновение напряженно прищурился, затем расслабился и дернул уголком рта. Поднял руку, зеркаля жест Стива, и тоже взял его лицо в ладонь.  
— Ты всё хочешь делать правильно, Кэп, — сказал он. — Но с чего ты взял, что в этом есть что-то правильное?

Он похлопал Стива по щеке, потом ударил сильнее и нырнул ему под руку.  
— Тебе стоит стереть свою сперму. Кто-нибудь может заинтересоваться ею.  
А потом просто отвернулся и ушел.

Стив тер лицо и смотрел Рамлоу вслед. Что еще ему оставалось делать?


End file.
